Go Fish
by Fira Bella
Summary: Everyone has their cards to play. Minor spoilers for CoM and KHII.


Go Fish

"I sill have trouble believing you came out of that tart," Number X remarked, picking up another card.

"Well technically, I came out of Sora," Naminé replied softly. She gazed at her hand. "Nine?"

"Go fish."

The blonde picked up another card. She had about seven in her hand, with the most recent addition.

"Why do I have so many cards?"

"Pairs don't have to be the same colour. King?"

"Hang on."

Naminé set her cards down on the table, in plain sight and began to sort through the newfound pairs. Red and black together- it was slightly confusing. Like Axel.

Tiny hands sifted over the pile. When she had finished, she looked up and Luxord.

"What happens if you run out of cards?"

The older Nobody cracked a smile and began to laugh.

"I guess that means you won."

Naminé's eyes bugged.

"I beat you?"

"It wasn't exactly a fair game…"

She was all smiles and almost real happiness.

"Like I said I have trouble believing a doll like you is a part of Kairi."

Naminé's smile faded.

"She had no darkness. I'm the next darkest thing in her heart- weak and jealous."

Luxord gathered the cards and began to mindlessly shuffle.

"Last time I checked, you stopped that rabid clone in his tracks. I don't call that weak. As for jealousy, well, it gets you places."

"It's not right- wanting something someone else has."

Number X re-dealt the cards. Her hand didn't look very good- no pairs.

"How do you know what's right? We want hearts, don't we?"

She sighed, thinking about Sora's strong will and Riku's strong everything. If everything went right, she'd get to meet them soon, and she couldn't wait.

"I suppose. Do you have a two?"

Luxord handed over the card. She matched them and set them aside, face up. The designs were pretty. She was half tempted to take some when his guard was down and try to draw them.

Number X was about to speak, but then set his cards face down on the table and leaned back in his chair. Something had occurred to him.

"You don't really want a heart, do you?"

Naminé held her cards up, a lousy cover, but a welcome distraction.

"I don't know. I want to be whole. It's your turn."

But Luxord remained where he was, scrutinizing.

"I'm right. It's nothing to be a ashamed of. But do yourself a favour and pretend."

"What do you mean?"

Luxord sat back in his chair and picked up his cards.

"Got a Jack?"

"Go fish."

He picked up and card and set a pair aside, face down.

"I mean everyone here has a different card to play. Number IX- Demyx-" Naminé smiled - "plays the naïve card, Xaldin plays the creepy card, and Zexion plays the snob card. Axel played the sly card pretty well until Roxas, who tries to play the mature card, came along."

"What about Saïx? Larxene?" They couldn't have been acting. There were too intimidating.

"Saïx plays the interested card when Xemnas talks to him."

"What if he's just genuinely interested?"

"We're Nobodies. We aren't genuinely anything. Saïx plays his card so often that he thinks he has an identity. As for Larxene- well, she thinks she has fun playing with you, but she could care less. It's something to do, something that reminds her of who she was."

Naminé was no longer looking at her cards. The thought that it was her turn prickled in the back of her mind, but she ignored it. She _was_ genuinely interested. Or at least, she hoped she was.

"So, again, my advice to you- find a card. The victim card would work- or the innocent card. Better yet, having more than one will make you seem more human."

She had never thought about these things. Being whole must have been so easy- not pretending, always saying what they meant…

Or maybe they were playing too? Playing better than a Nobody could.

Number X waited patiently, and when she looked at him, he was looking at her hand.

"Oh right. Ace?"

"Go fish."

She picked up another card, smiling at its design, like lace or a bunch or strange flowers growing in square patterns. Someone with a heart must have made that side. As she turned it over, she was met with a bland looking six of spades. And that side was the Nobody. Nothing. Nothing but a number.

She should try that whole innocent victim thing.

"Luxord?" she asked, eyes looking up at him timidly.

"Hmm?"

"What card do you play? You seem pretty normal to me."

The other Nobody looked up from his hand, saw Naminé's stab at personality and laughed.

"That's because I play the whole deck, love."


End file.
